


Trying Out The New Girl

by aquahaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Bullying, Drowning, F/F, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquahaven/pseuds/aquahaven
Summary: Abigail gets into a slippery situation as she finds herself staring down three of her schools most intimidating girls. Only, what's that look in their eyes for? Shenanigans of the perverted kind ensue.
Kudos: 8





	Trying Out The New Girl

‘New School, new people, same old problems’ Abigail thought to herself. This was her first day at the prestigious St. Monique’s Academy, an all-girls school meant to help young women grow up to become the elites of their field, and not even a week into her stay and already she was subjected to bullying. She was short. About 4'11"; and 5' with a good pair of heels, shoulder length black hair, pale skin almost as white as paper, thick “Coke-bottle” glasses and a physique that could be comparable to a yardstick with acorns tied to either end. She currently wore her new uniform, consisting of a knee length black pleated skirt and beige sweater with a white button down underneath, and brown loafers with white knee-high socks. In the looks department, she was a bit below average; nothing worth doing a double take over, according to other people, but she didn't care. All she cared for was normalcy; to blend into the background and not attract attention to herself, to just exist, gather a small circle of friends, go to University and maybe settle down with someone. Unfortunately for her, none of that would be happening just yet.

Earlier in the day, Abigail received a note from her locker, instructing her to meet a girl she deeply wished to befriend at her school’s pool after classes were over. Now, Abigail was incredibly book savy. A very studious, straight A honor roll type of student. This came at the price of her street smarts and social life however. To anyone with half a brain, receiving a note like this would immediately be met with some scrutiny as to its authenticity, but for someone lacking the situational awareness, she was all too eager to meet her first and possibly best friend. She happily skipped to the meeting place wondering about nothing more than friends and pet names. She walked through a pair of double doors that led to the pool, the only entrance and exit to the area. Upon entering, she found it unoccupied. 'Oh. I guess I'm early then' she thought to herself, choosing to look around the new environment.

The room contained a large pool, easily 45ft long and 30ft at the deepest, adorned with several sets of diving boards on the opposite end of the pool. Abigail regarded the water nervously and began walking around it as she waited. She stopped by the smallest diving board and looked into the waters still surface. Abigail was a terrible swimmer. It was almost funny how horrible she was. She could barely tread water for more than a minute, hold her breath for more than 30 seconds, and she sank like a rock, a skill people seemed to find impressive. As the short girl continued to stare at the surface, she felt a slight pang hit her chest. If she were to fall in here, who would save her…?

She shook the thought from her head and stepped away from the edge, choosing to continue waiting by the door. Surprisingly, she was so lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice a figure on the other side of the pool…or rather, three.  
All she could make out from her current distance was that these three all had on similar uniforms to hers. Something about the way the three figures stood however left a sense of unease in her stomach. A sense that said something bad would happen if she didn’t.  
‘I should have listened to my gut.’ she thought as she now found herself on the receiving end of several student’s ire; Brittney, captain of the swim team, Denise, member of the basketball team, and Candice, member of the track and field team.

Unfortunately for her, nobody wants to associate with a nerd, especially not a nerd with such a shameful secret. A secret so severe that if it were to get out, she could kiss her dreams of having a social life goodbye, and unfortunately for her, Brittney had that secret in her hands.

“You know what four eyes? I always had pegged as a freak, but not one into this kind of stuff!” Brittney taunted as she waved around a black leather-bound book with a red jewel in the center. “What would everyone think if something like this got around school? Gosh, this is all so poorly written you’d think a horny kid wrote it!” Brittney mocked. She began to thumb through a few of the pages until she found a passage that piqued her interest. “Oh, listen to this one! [The blackette pinned her adversary to the wall as she dominated her diminutive captive. ‘Oh please m’lady, brutalize my body! Take me and f*ck me like the sow I am!’ Her captive begged. ‘Hush now pet, you will get yours in due time…’] “Like, seriously, who writes stuff like this? And did you REALLY censor out your own fucking swear word? God, what are you, 8?” Brittney laughed, her friends joining in as she read aloud the nerdy girls unwholesome secret.

Abigail’s fists tightened around her skirt as she took the vicious taunting. “What do you want from me?” she managed to stammer out.

“Well, we were thinking about it, but we all wanted different things…” Candice said as she sauntered towards the shorter girl. Candice was a few inches away from being considered an Amazon, towering over the other girls at 6’10”, straight dirty blonde hair that fell to the small of her back and framed her angular features neatly. Her bronzed skin, authoritative grey eyes and well-defined muscles gave her the look of someone not to be trifled with. “I need some egghead to do my homework since I got better things to do.” She finished.

“And I wouldn’t mind helping myself to any extra money in your pockets!” Denise said cheerfully, moving to the opposite side of Candice. Denise was a 5’7” brunette with her hair styled into an innocent bob that accentuated her more rounded facial features. Her eyes were a deep blue, almost as blue as the ocean. Her slightly pudgy body gave her an adorable, almost motherly and good-nature aura, completely hiding the wolf in sheep’s clothing that lied underneath. “I mean, it’s not like you could really say no right now anyway.” she said.

“And I really needed someone to mess around with. Our last Plaything left us without even saying goodbye! So, we needed a new one.” Brittney said as she walked over and stood right in front of Abigail’s face, causing her to back away slightly. Brittney was an all-around beautiful, downright attractive girl. She stood at 5’8” with platinum blonde, wavy hair that hung freely at her shoulders, eyes as green as the plains, skin like porcelain, and a body that paired curves and muscles into a single deadly package. “But in the end, we all couldn’t come to an agreement on what we wanted…so we decided to give you a choice.” She said while tapping Abigail on the nose with the book.

Brittney took a step back and gestured towards the other two girls “You could either give us what we want, and we not read your book to the entire school,” she then pointed to the pool “or you could beat my lap record right here and now, or…” she finally pointed to the book itself “we do something from this little book here.”

Abigail paled at the insinuation of using anything in that book on her. “Y-you can’t be serious!” Abigail shouted indignantly That book was for her demented imagination and hers alone. Yet here she was now being threatened with them.

“Like a heart attack.” Brittney said. “Oh, and I’d suggest you pick in the next 3 seconds before I choose for you.” she continued.

Abigail began to sweat bullets as her mind went a mile a minute. She looked to the door and thought she could fight her way out. ‘No, I can barely handle a puppy, let alone 3 girls bigger than me….’ She thought to herself.

“1….” Brittney began counting slowly. Abigail thought about just making a grab for the book and hunkering down until they got bored of pummeling her and left. ‘That might be even worse…Candice could break me in half with one hand…’ Abigail thought again. Denise and Candice both gave each other a look as they each placed a hand on either of Abigail’s shoulders, causing Abigail to flinch and become even more panicked, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. “T-this isn’t right! I’ll tell the dean on you if you don’t give me back my property and leave me alone!” she threatened.

“2….” Brittney continued counting, ignoring Abigail’s threat and taking sadistic delight in the poor girl’s desperation, watching her like a cat would a mouse caused something to stir within Brittney. She cast a quick glance to both Candice and Denise and winked. Both girls gained wicked grins and nodded in unison.

“I’ll call the police on all of you! You’ll all go to prison for assault!!” Abigail shouted, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to thrash out of the girls grasp. Denise let go of her shoulder and took off Abigail’s glasses effectively blinding the short girl and allowed Candice to pick her up off the floor. She flailed in the air kicking wildly in another attempt to break free, landing several kicks onto Candice’s stomach, but this did nothing more than make the Amazonian laugh. Candice began walking towards the pool with the still flailing Abigail.

“I-I-I’LL TELL THE ARMY IF YOU DON-“

“3.” Brittney finished. Before another word could be said, Candice flung Abigail into the pool like a rag doll. She hit the water hard and with a large splash, knocking most of her air out from what shallow of a breath she could take. She sunk in the cool water like a stone and hit the bottom of the 10ft area in the pool.

“Mmlph!?” she burbled as she kicked off the bottom, her cheeks puffing up as she awkwardly swam towards the surface. Her skirt and sweater slowed her ascension considerably as she frantically clawed through the water.

Abigail breached the surface with a heavy gasp, as she coughed out some water. She whipped around in the water looking for the edge of the pool or a ladder, anything to help her get out. Once she found the ladder, she awkwardly doggy paddled towards it, completely oblivious to her assailants. They were chuckling to each other as they began undressing.

"Alright four eyes, let’s have some fun.” Brittney said, already having taken off her skirt and beginning to take off her shirt, revealing a red one-piece swimsuit. Her swimsuit left little for the imagination as It drew attention to her curvaceous body. After having removed her shirt, she tossed it with her skirt and shoes and dove into the water, quickly catching Abigail before she could make it to the ladder and dragging her under by both legs.

“Blgblbl!” Abigail shouted as she was pulled under, unable to take a decent breath. Her skirt billowed out revealing a pair of light blue panties with a single heart print on the front. Her face lit up as she tried to break free from the blonde boss’s grasp and keep her skirt down. After reaching the bottom of the pool again, Brittney held the short girl there as she frantically tried to kick herself free, but Brittney’s grip was far too strong for her. Her cheeks puffed up with stale air as she covered her mouth and looked desperately to Brittney, hoping for release.  
‘Oh, man, am I going to enjoy you’ Brittney thought to herself as she released Abigail’s legs taking sadistic delight in watching her scramble to the surface.

Once she breached the surface this time, she quickly swam over to the ladder and held onto it as tightly as her arms could manage. She wiped the hair out of her eyes and glared daggers at Denise and Candice.  
“Y-YOU’RE ALL INSANE!! YOU SONS OF- SONS OF B-BIRCHES!!” She shouted between coughs.

Denise and Candice broke out into uproarious laughter at the nerdy girls attempt at profanity. Both girls were also sporting similar one-piece swimsuits to Brittney’s, except they were also wearing fins, masks, and re breathers. Along with these, Candice was holding a large duffel bag and Denise a water-proof camera. Abigail couldn’t help but wonder what they were going to be doing with all that equipment. She was brought out of her thoughts however as Brittney resurfaced just behind the shorter girl, keeping her pinned to the ladder.

“Aww, what’s wrong four eyes? No need to be so tense” the blonde said as she drew little circles across Abigail’s backside with her finger “the fun's just about to start.”

Everything then happened too fast for Abigail to react. Denise and Candice dove into the water and swam past Brittney and Abigail; Candice handing something silvery to Brittney, as they continued swimming towards the deepest end of the pool, Brittney managed to wrench Abigail’s hands from the ladder and with a deft and skilled maneuver, managed to remove her sweater and tie her arms behind her back. With her hands rendered useless, she had to fiercely battle to stay above water with her legs. A battle she was quickly losing as she repeatedly slipped underwater. Full-on panic mode set in as she screamed for help, wasting air and sucking down water, her cheeks becoming slightly blue as she tries to stay above water.

“HLBLBP” She cried as she lets out one more bubbly cry. Before her head went under for the final time. Brittney, who had been watching with a sadistic smile, hooked an arm around Abigail’s waist and held her out of the water so she could breathe. She coughed up quite a bit of water and sniffled before bursting into tears.

“Why are you doing this to me!? I didn’t do anything to you! I j-just wanted t-t- just wanted-” She began sobbing, too incoherently to be understood. Brittney could contain herself no longer and lunged forward, capturing the shorter girls lips. Abigail was caught off guard, stopping her sobbing entirely. Brittney’s tongue managed to break past the shorter girls defenses and took her tongue. Brittney backed Abigail against the ladder and continued their one sided kiss until she pulled away so the shorter girl could breath.

“Why…?” Abigail asked, awe struck and light-headed from her first passionate kiss.

“Because of that.” Brittney said as she gazed into Abigail’s eyes. “Ever since you came here, I could barely control myself. I wanted to see more of that cute face of yours. To break down that adorkable pure maiden attitude of yours and sculpt you back up into my sex obsessed maniac." she placed a hand on her chest and twisted one of the nerdy girls nipples, causing her to yelp. "This is what you wanted, isn’t it? To cry out your masters name? To cry and beg for release as they do whatever they like?” She made her point by grinding her knee between the shorter girls’ legs, making her moan. “Just like in that book of yours.” Brittney finished, recapturing Abigail’s lips.

Abigail was no match for Brittney’s experienced tongue as it swiftly encircled her own. Not even in her wildest fantasies would she imagine her first kiss to be like this, and her fantasies were wild. Abigail was no prude; she knew about the prospect of two women being together, but had never known how such a thing could work. She would sometimes experiment with herself on lonely nights, imagining herself in a position of power as she dominated whatever girl was below her. Each and every time however, her imagination ended this fantasy for her. But this was well beyond anything she could have imagined. This was real life, and as the kiss ended and they broke apart, Brittney giggled at the sight before her. Abigail was a gasping mess; her breaths coming out labored and ragged as her assault came to an end.

“Now, here’s what’s going to happen” Brittney began, not skipping a beat as pulled Abigail away from the ladder and towards Candice and Denise in the deep end. “We all have a mutual interest in you, so you’re going to give us a nice show” she began to unbutton the short girl’s shirt who in turn slightly protests to as her matching blue bra was put on display. “And if you do a good enough job, we may all be able to get along.”

“B-But I can’t swim!” Abigail cried, her sense returning to her as she tried desperately to swim back to the ladder. “Please, I’ll do whatever else you want! I’ll do your homework, I’ll give you all my money, I’ll let you pick on me! Please!” she begged, desperately trying to appeal to Brittney’s previous demands in hopes of getting away her current situation.

“Hmm, I don’t know…” Brittney said, pretending to be deep in thought as she swam over to her cohorts. “Why don’t you ask the others what they want to do? Oh, and you should take a deep breath while you’re at it.” She added teasingly.  
Before Abigail could ask what, she felt something metallic and heavy attach itself to her leg. Dread washed over her as she realized what was about to happen. Doing as instructed, Abigail took as deep a breath she could manage as the blonde boss released her.

She plummeted down to the bottom of the pool at an incredible speed, carried by a very heavy weight attached to her ankle. She left a trail of bubbles in her wake as her skirt billowed out around her. Once she touched down in the deepest area of the pool, she looked longingly to the surface, left with only the air in her lungs and at the mercy of these girls.

‘I’m alright’ she tried to reassure herself. ‘they wouldn’t really let me drown down here…would they?’. As she bubbled helplessly, she felt a hand wrap around her waist, and another remove her sweater keeping her arms tied. Abigail yelped in shock and turned around to see Candice, sporting a crocodile smile as she played with the waistline of her captive’s skirt. Somewhat relieved and now able to use her arms again, Abigail remembered her current state of undress and immediately made to cover her exposed panties and bra, nervously glancing at the camera woman with puffed rosy cheeks.

Denise smiled around her re-breather and took several pictures of the bound nerd as Candice clung around her waist, smiling for the camera and rubbing Abigail’s backside. The amazon gave several winks to Denise who happily nodded and made some hand gestures towards Brittney who had finally made her way down to them. The boss blonde’s eyes lit up with unbridled perverse glee as she stared at the nerdy girl desperately trying not to breathe in water. Giving her own hand signals to Candice and Denise, the trio of girls prepared for their show.

Candice tore the poor girls skirt from her body, leaving her in nothing but an unbuttoned white see-through shirt, matching blue bra and panties, white socks and loafers. The shock of having her skirt ripped from her body caused her to yelp again, losing even more air. “Gllp?!” Her eyes shrunk to the size of pin heads as her hands shot to her mouth to keep the rest of her air. She was fast approaching her limit as she whimpered pathetically, trying her hardest to keep her legs shut. The Amazonian continued to assault the nerdy girl, enjoying her cute moans and whimpers. She used her free hand to knead one of Abigail’s breasts and toy with her erect nipple while the other snuck between her legs and towards her untouched womanhood. The nerdy girl could do nothing but watch as that hand brushed past her still clothed sex, one of its fingers pushing slightly into her lower lips.

Poor Abigail could hold out no longer. Her body was already pushed past the breaking point from just a kiss but being in such a perilous situation pushed a button within her, kicking her senses into overdrive. Her body was wracked with spasms and convulsions as she screamed out in ecstasy; the remainder of her air being lost in the process. Her essence exploded from her core, soiling her panties and giving the water an off-white color. So overtaken by the pleasure was she, that the lack of air did not bother her. Darkness began kissing the edges of her vision as her eyes glazed over as she accepted her fate. ‘I’m drowning’ she thought. ‘I’m going to die here…but…Wow…this feels really good.’

‘Already!?’ Candice thought in disbelief, disappointed and amazed at how quickly the girl she was holding came. She looked over to Brittney and Denise who were just as surprised as she was. Brittney quickly swam over to Candice and passed off the silver object from before; a small key, and motioned for her to unlock the ankle weight. The Amazonian removed the lock around Abigail’s ankle and quickly began carrying her to the surface, followed by Denise and Brittney. Abigail was just aware enough to feel the water in her lungs and herself being moved. Her oxygen deprived mind started to slowly stop working. She played back her final moments and, having been reminded of them, and gained a goofy smile before completely losing consciousness completely.

Upon breaking the surface, the girls swam over to the edge and hoisted Abigail’s limp form out of the water. She looked horrible. A dumb smile plastered onto her dark blue cheeks, what remained of her clothes were completely sullied, her hair was plastered across her face and eyes were rolled back into their sockets. Brittney looked the girl over as she assessed the situation.

“She’s not breathing…” She muttered, quickly beginning to administer CPR to the drowned girl. The other two stared on in stunned silence as Brittney continued to perform CPR. Their antics sometimes got out of hand; a bloody nose or a sprained wrist, but never anything as serious as this.

“We didn’t kill her…did we?” Denise asked. Her usual cheery disposition replaced with one of poorly masked panic. The Amazonian looked hauntingly pale, the thought of having killed someone beginning to weigh on her. Abigail was still not moving or breathing after a full minute of CPR. Suddenly, as if to answer Denise’s question, Abigail began to vomit an ungodly amount of water from her lungs. The trio of girls let out a breath they had no idea they were holding as their nerd began to violently cough up any remaining water, the color slowly returning to her cheeks, though her eyes remained unfocused and glazed over. Happy that she hadn’t drowned, Brittney began to help Abigail into a sitting position.

“Jeez four eyes, you sure do know how to put on a show.” Brittney tried to joke, masking her own fears behind a half hearted chuckle. Abigail began to chuckle as well, catching the other girls off guard. “Uhh, four eyes…? You ok?” Candice asked, trying to get the nerdy girl’s attention. Abigail had no change as she continued to chuckle, staring at the boss blonde with her unfocused eyes. “I think we broke her.” Denise said.

“I wanna do more…” the nerdy girl finally spoke up.

The trio of girls all exchanged nervous glances. “Um, Abigail” Denise began, using her actual name for the first time “I don’t think that’s such a good ide-“ she was cut off mid-sentence as, with surprising speed and strength, Abigail tackled the pudgy brunette into the water. Denise could do little more than let out a brief shriek before the two of them disappeared beneath the surface in a froth of bubbles.

Candice and Brittney stared after them in shock before looking towards each other for some guidance.

“Should we stop her?” Candice asked first. Brittney looked to where a steady stream of bubbles was rising and then to the discarded camera laying not too far away.  
Without answering, Brittney went over to the edge of the pool and peered in. There, still sinking to the bottom, were Denise and Abigail. Only Abigail had somehow managed to pry open Denise’s legs and bury her face between them, her intentions obvious.  
Chuckling, Brittney looked back to her taller companion. “Well…she did say she wanted to do more.” The boss blonde stated, her sadistic smile returning. Candice laughed herself as she placed the re-breather back into her mouth while Brittney took several deep breaths, both girls diving in together to join their friends at the bottom.

‘Oh we are going to have so much fun.’ The boss blonde thought to herself as they made their way to the bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is first time writing anything "Sexy" (I think?). I'm used to more story driven/slow burn stuff; so forgive me if this is written weird, but I wanted to try something different for once. Honestly, as the author, these characters have no personality except what is blatantly explained here because I'm not 100% sure this could really go anywhere else. But who looks for plot in porn now anyway? Alright, hopefully someone enjoyed this.


End file.
